


3z Quiz Time

by N0ble0ak



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3z, M/M, joui4week, sakataka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0ble0ak/pseuds/N0ble0ak
Summary: This is a fic for joui4week 2017. Please dont take this seriously, its based off a vine.





	3z Quiz Time

3ᴢ! ̶  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The bell had just rung signaling the beginning of class and Takasugi already wanted to leave. Someone had pissed him off earlier at lunch and he was not in the mood for any type of learning. Especially not the class he was stuck in right now, which was math.  
Not only was the subject boring but he had to deal with the energetic and loud teacher, Sakamoto. While he was sulking at his desk he heard Zura greet him as he went to go sit in the seat next to him, snapping him back into reality for a few seconds. He mumbled a quick hello before going back to sulking.

However, before he could get too absorbed in his thoughts the classroom door slammed open and Sakamoto entered and greeted the class with a loud "AHAHAHA Good afternoon class! Today we're gonna be havin' a pop quiz so everyone clear your desks and take out a pencil!"

Seems like Sakamoto was in a good mood, way too enthusiastic for a math teacher to be though. Takasugi groaned, slammed his bag on the table, and took out a pencil.

"I'm gonna start passing out the quiz now so be ready by the time I get to your desk!" Sakamoto said cheerfully with a stack of papers in hand.

By the time Takasugi had finished putting his bag down a quiz had already been placed on his desk. He briefly wondered how Sakamoto had given him his paper so quickly if he sat in the back of the room. Sakamoto was either really fast or he had unknowingly zoned out.

Either way, the quiz was already on his desk so it was time to focus and begin working. He slid the paper toward himself and quickly scanned the first problem which consisted of a few graphs and an equation with multiple variables that looked way too complicated. Great, he was already lost.... maybe Zura would know the answer..?

Without looking up so as not to cause suspicion, he leaned to his left side, put his hand in front of his mouth and quietly whispered, "Oi Zura, what's the answer to number one?"

"Actually, I'm your teacher." Takasugi quickly snapped his head up and looked in disbelief at the curly haired man sitting with his hands neatly folded and legs crossed at the desk next to him. Sakamoto was looking at him with an unamused expression.

"W-why are you right next to me?!" Takasugi hissed. 

"To catch you cheating." He replied cooly. 

"HOW'D YOU KNOW I WAS GONNA CHEAT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" Sakamoto snatched the quiz on his desk and ripped it in half while screaming "F!"


End file.
